A new Recruit
by Kami Ukanowa
Summary: Marche is getting closer to home every second. When Ritz decides to sabotage Clan Nutsy, what will happen when her "plan" suddenly starts to backfire? Mild swearing.
1. New guy

This is my rewritten version of Marche's vision- one of my older stories.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything in the story, 'cept Noble. Even the names belong to the game.. XD  
  
Marche woke up, to see the morning sun gleam in through the inn's window. The Bangaa, Nu Mou, and Moogle adjacent from him stirred slightly as well. The boys room had fully awakened now. Marche decided to head downstairs.  
  
Emet the Bangaa, Silac the Nu Mou, and Montblanc the Moogle had all awaken as well. Emet brushed his teeth, Silac changed into his robes, and Montblanc, half asleep, carried a pillow to the side of his head and went to the first floor of the inn.  
  
"Hey Mont." Marche greeted. "Vili and Sabrina awake yet?"  
  
Vili was the leader of the "Brown Rabbits" who had challenged Clan Nutsy and lost. Hence, she joined them. Sabrina was one of Marche's greatest fighters. She was strong and determined, never giving in.  
  
"No kupo.." Montblanc sighed. "Still sawing.. Still sawi... logs..." Montblanc fell right back to sleep.  
  
The Pub master stumbled over to Marche, who gave him a small paper.  
  
"What 's this?" Marche asked  
  
"Sign up sheet. Put your clanners and their profession down. They'll need it to enter the clan wars."  
  
So Marche wrote down the names of his fellow clanners  
  
Marche-Paladin/Fighter  
  
Montblanc-Black Mage/Time Mage  
  
Emet-Templar/Defender  
  
Silac-Alchemist/Sage  
  
Vili-Sniper/Archer  
  
Sabrina-Assassin/Fencer  
  
"There we go." Said Marche. "We have a new recruit joining today-Can I put him down?"  
  
"Sure." The Pub master said. "But you're only allowed six per battle. He'll have to be your substitute. Say, what's his name and race?"  
  
"No idea. He's a mercenary, who just recently quit Clan Ritz. His name is Noble." Marche responded.  
  
Vili came down stairs, and sat across from Marche. "Noble? I know him." She said  
  
"You do!?" Marche said astounded. What's he like?  
  
"Strong. I'll give em that. He's a furry critter too."  
  
"A male Viera?" as soon as Marche said this, Vili pulled a classic-anime hammer out of nowhere and hit him.  
  
"NO DUMBASS!" she said in a fit of rage.  
  
"Tssk Tssk. Ssuch Language." Emet said, waddling down the stairs.  
  
"Shut up before I hit you too boy." -.-'  
  
"Uhhh..." O.O' Emet was scared now...  
  
"Wassup?" Sabrina murmered. She knew Vili was having one of those days...  
  
"The sky." Silac said behind her.  
  
-Later-  
  
"Noble should have been here by now Kupo!" Montblanc yelled.  
  
"... He aint sshowing iss he..?" Emet hissed  
  
"So, are you Clan Nazi?" a random voice said  
  
"We're clan Nutssy damnsssit!" Emet slurred, only to see the new recruit.  
  
"No need for harsh words..." The voice said. "Anyway... I be Noble."  
  
"So.. What are you?" Marche asked  
  
"..." Noble was irked now  
  
"He's a Lupe. Not many of them left in Ivalice." Vili responded  
  
"Lupes? Aren't they like wolves?" Marche asked  
  
"They are Bipedal wolves." Silac answered.  
  
"....So, what's your profession of choice?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Lupes use bladed weapons as most know..." Noble took out a Two-sided staff behind him. "We aren't in the likes of magic much, but we can out do the lizard."  
  
"What?" Marche asked  
  
"He means, Lupes are adept at using swords and such. But their not so hot at magic, but can still do more than a Bangaa can." Silac snickered, looking at Emet.  
  
"You want ssome of this bit___..." Emet was going to swear, but Montblanc stopped him.  
  
"Well... I guess you could call me a Stavesman, or whatever.. I care not." Noble responded, scratching his left ear with his left foot.  
  
"Evolution has not been kind to him..." Marche mused.  
  
"Well, I am Sabrina." The assassin said bowing.  
  
"No need to bow." Noble said, kneeling down to Sabrina, causing her to blush slightly.  
  
"I am Vili."  
  
"Call me Montblanc Kupo!"  
  
"Call me a doctor..." Emet said, looking angrily at Montblanc's immaturity.  
  
"I am known as Silac."  
  
"I'm Marche."  
  
"Well now that row-call's over, I guess I'll buy the clan's dinner." Said Montblanc  
  
"Nah, let me do it. I owe it to you guys, plus I just received a big paycheck earlier." Noble asked. "Now, what do you all want?"  
  
-later-  
  
Noble sat atop the inn's roof. He kept thinking of what Ritz had told him that morning..  
  
+-+ Flashback!!!!1111!  
  
Noble was sitting on a rock beside Shara while Ritz gave orders.  
  
"Noble, you are going to pose as a member of Clan Nutsy. Marche is intent on destroying these "crystals" crystals which will tear this world apart, so I need you to sabotage them, and make sure they don't do it." Ritz asked  
  
"I do not wish to harm the innocent." Noble asked. "May I, just steer them in a bad direction?"  
  
"I understand your concern Noble, but if those crystals are destroyed, we'll all disappear!" Shara said  
  
"You're fooling me!" Noble half accused, half asked  
  
"No. We are not. Do you see now Noble?" Ritz asked patiently  
  
"I see miss Ritz... They shan't make it to the first crystal..."  
  
(End flashback... That was fun wasn't it?)  
  
Noble gazed at the stars. Would he really have to hurt them? He didn't care after a while, but seeing Sabrina changed his mind. So innocent, so unsuspecting.. The way she had kneeled to him.. Noble had never liked conflict, which was why he had been abandoned as a pup.. He was too "weak" for his tribe...  
  
Suddenly Sabrina jumped onto the roof along side him. She sat down next to Noble and smiled.  
  
"I come up here every night too." She said  
  
"Umm.. Yeah, it's almost full moon. Reeeeally clear.." Noble said. "Damn my shyness around wemon!" he thought. Noble mused for a minute. Why did he have to be so shy, why was he such a recluse?  
  
"You seemed a little edgy this afternoon." Sabrina asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I am perfectly fine." Noble said, ruffling his dark crimson fur.  
  
"You don't have to lie.- Don't get me wrong, I don't care, I just don't want you to mess up tomorrow."  
  
"I'm a substitute, and I'd lose anyway."  
  
"Really? I heard you were good. Real good."  
  
"I'm not good. Everyone else just sucks." He said with a grunt, making Sabrina laugh.  
  
"Well... Later." Sabrina said, and jetted off.  
  
"Nice hair that one has." Noble smiled, and looked up at the stars. "Can't let that disappearing happen." Noble suddenly noticed a small blanket a few feet away from him. Sabrina had left it, probably so he wouldn't freeze. "Heh, what do you know, I just scored!" Noble laughed to himself.  
  
Noble met with the rest of the clan at breakfast. Marche exclaimed today they would be facing Clan Dip, the weakest clan in all Ivalice- next to clan Shalo.  
  
"Okay, so Noble, I'd like to see you fight. So you're in. Any volunteers?" Marche asked  
  
No one raised their hands, and they were chatting with each other- they didn't trust Noble yet.  
  
"I'll go- so he won't screw up." Sabrina asked  
  
"I sense a pure aura around Noble- I'll assist him." Silac offered  
  
"I'll need a sstretch. Let me go too." Emet said  
  
"Then it's settled kupo! Good luck!" Montblanc yelled. 


	2. Rise of the Borzoi

Nope, don't own final fantasy...  
  
Noble, Sabrina, Emet, and Silac wandered into Giza Plains. Silac sat down on a rock, saying that he wasn't in the best shape of his life. Emet filled a few goblets with water via the stream, and handed them to his clansmen. Sabrina sat in a tree, eyes closed, meditating. And Noble... Well, he went to sleep...  
  
"Thank you very much for the water my fine friend." Silac smiled as Emet handed him a goblet.  
  
"Leasst I can do." Emet assured Silac. "Want to play ssome Triple Triad??" Emet asked, taking out a deck of cards.  
  
"Hot damn, so you did bring them!" Silac laughed. "Draw your hand!"  
  
Silac drew a Bomb, a Couerl, and a Gigas. Emet had not been so fortunate, drawing an Ahriman, Bomb, and Antlion.  
  
"Sshitss..." Emet murmured  
  
But, before the game got under way, clan Dip entered the encampment. They were made up of a Soldier, an Animist, a human Thief, and a White monk. Sabrina jumped down from the tree and drew her Masamune. Silac drew his Heretic Rod, and Emet unsheathed his Bangaa Spike.  
  
After a good sleep, Noble awoke.  
  
"We've been waiting for nearly five minutesss!" Emet growled.  
  
"Eh heh... Sorry." ^_^'  
  
"Can we engage already!?!" The Judge had grown veeeery pissed.  
  
".... Yes..." Noble murmered.  
  
ENGAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And so it went. Noble would fight the Animist, Sabrina would take care of the Thief, Emet would handle the Soldier, and Silac would duel with the Monk.  
  
The Monk casted Holy, which Silac easily reflected. "That was pathetic.." Silac murmured. "Sshutss up!!" The Monk said, as it launched a series of earth renders. Silac shielded himself for impact, and flew back 50 feet. Then Silac's hat got torn...  
  
"You little %$^&*%$@#$%^*&*^%$##!!!!" He yelled  
  
"I never knew Nu's could sswear like thatss..." Emet said in astonishment  
  
"Now pay!" Silac yelled as he casted frog shape on the Monk. Silac's adversary had been turned into a weak little toad, so Silac finished it with Meteor. "That was fun." Yelled Silac.  
  
Emet's fight with the soldier was going badly. The foe kept using speed break, and ran circles around Emet, taking stabs at him every few seconds. There was no possible way for Eemt to keep up with his adversary. His foe was but a blur, moving back and forth. Emet decided to put this fool in his place, and unleashed a tremor attack, sending his foe 40 feet, into a tree, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Sabrina was having a speed contest with her thieving foe. Both combatants ran up the side of a tree, and jumped off the side, dueling in midair. Then Sabrina did a kick flip, hitting her enemy straight in the face. But, it was far from over... While in midair, the thief grabbed Sabrina's heel, and swung her into the ground. Sabrina got up, and dodged the knife slashes her foe threw at her.  
  
"You can't dodge for all day!" her foe taunted.  
  
"Don't need to." Sabrina said. She had been forced into a tight spot. Sabrina side-stepped, and her foe fell straight into the river. Sabrina held her Katana near the thief's throat and said "Looks like I win."  
  
"Stupid animal controller freak..." Noble said, as he was pelted with a 15th Chocobo rush.  
  
"This is fun kupo!" His foe insisted, sending a sheep count attack Noble's way.  
  
"I've had enough of your stupid, squeaky, annoying, high-pitched, Moogle voice for one day!" Noble yelled, unleashing a night hawk attack. The dark falcon swooped down, hit one of the Animists' vital points, and knocked him out.  
  
"Well, what do we win?" Noble asked the Judge.  
  
"4000 gil, and a Save the Queen sword!" the Judge responded  
  
"A holy blade? Marche may like that." Silac pondered  
  
"Well, can we go now?" Sabrina asked. "I'm tired." She laughed  
  
"You can't go until I'm done with you." Said a dark voice. "Thank you Clan Dip, you served me well." The voice unleashed a far fist, and sent the heap of defeated combatants into the yonder sky. "Now that Clan Nutsy is tired, I can easily defeat Marc- hey where is you're leader!?"  
  
"He didn't want to come." Said Noble. "But, we'll be glad to bring you down."  
  
"Noble don't." Sabrina said. "That's Gukko, leader of Clan Borzoi."  
  
"Clan Newb Borzoi, I presume?" Noble said bowing, making his fellow clansmen and wemon laugh hysterically. "I'm not worthy of the all powerful nubby leader!" Noble yelled.  
  
"You can't beat me. You know it." The voice said. It came out, revealing the silhouette of a fighter.  
  
"Very well. Clan Leader Gukko vs. Clan Substitute Noble." The Judge yawned  
  
"Clan SUBSTITUTE?" Gukko screamed with laughter. "What a joke!"  
  
"You know, that laugh is getting reeeeal annoying." Noble said, yawning, and scratching his ear with his hind leg. "I don't have time for a yapansy like yourself, so hurry up and die already okay? You might as well say just do what you want with me Noble." Noble said laughing  
  
"Ego contesst, I presume?" Emet asked  
  
"No. Noble just wants to lower Gukko's confidence. He's not doing this out of enjoyment." Silac responded  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about the laws!" ;-; the Judge blurted  
  
"Wish we knew that before..." -.-' Sabrina said  
  
"Laws are uhh... No using any antilaw cards!"  
  
"Brrriiiilllliiiiannnt..." -.-' Silac remarked  
  
"I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Gukko yelled  
  
"Yeah well... At least I don't pick lice out of my hair!" Noble yelled back.  
  
ENGAGE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Noble took a fighter's stance, with his spear in hand. Gukko took out his sword, and unleashed far fist. The force hit Noble, sending him back, almost hitting a tree, but Noble sprung off the branches, at full force toward Gukko.  
  
Gukko used his Beatdown technique, and hit Noble straight in the face, causing some severe bleeding to occur. Noble got back up, and thought about a neat trick. He would have to get Gukko to use magic.  
  
So Noble leapt into a tree top, and sprinted along the top of the tree. Gukko launched a fury of Air renders, which Noble dodged with no problem. But, Noble's running room came to an end, and was forced to use the same tactics on the ground.  
  
Finally, Gukko launched a Far fist, and Noble leaped into the air. This was his chance.  
  
"MATRA MAGIC!!!!" Noble yelled. This attack switched a foe's magic and health power, and as fighters have a low magic, Gukko became crippled. Noble finally used the weak, yet accurate blitz, and Gukko did backdraft. The two hit each other simultaneously, knocking each other out.  
  
"I will count to ten. The first to stand up will be the winner." The Judge declared  
  
1..... "You can't fail Noble... Not after that." Emet thought  
  
2..... "Get up you lazy good for nothing!" Sabrina yelled  
  
3..... "You fought bravely Noble. You were so close.." Silac thought  
  
4.... "Am I really going to lose to a Borzoi...?" Noble couldn't get up. His legs were broken, and his arms were bent.  
  
5.... "This isn't over...." Gukko remarked.  
  
6.... "I..." Noble slowly got up, using his staff as a support.  
  
7.... "I can not lose!" Gukko did the same with his sword.  
  
8.... "Have..." Noble was completing his sentence, trying to stand up. Battered and bruised, Noble gave up hope.  
  
9..... "Get up Noble! We believe in you!" Sabrina said, and watched Gukko rise.  
  
10.... "Failed...." Noble completed his message, and dropped unconscious. Gukko was victorious.  
  
"THE WINNER IS GUKKO!" the Judge yelled.  
  
"I can't believe he had such power... And for a substitute. I'm, never going near you freaks again!" Gukko said, and limped off...  
  
"Noble!" Sabrina ran over to her fallen comrade. He was soaked in his own blood, unmoving. Silac hurried over and casted a raise spell, but it would take weeks for Noble to recover from this.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Noble murmured, cringing. Even talking bestowed a great pain upon him. "I don't deserve to be in such a clan..." he said as he lapped up some blood.  
  
"Sshuttsss up!" Emet slurred. Everyone turned around. They were surprised to see Emet say something. "You fought well. But if you're just going to drown in your own pity than you can quit for all I caress!"  
  
Noble smiled. "Thank you Emet..." and he fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.  
  
"You'll pay Gukko, you'll pay...." Emet said, staring hatefully into the sun set. 


	3. A Conflict of Emotions

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own FF tactics. I'm going to try harder on this chapter, since the previous ones sucked. =/  
  
Note: I read a ffta fic where a Nu mou's hat gets torn, and the nu mou becomes uber. I did not copy the ideas of a superior fiction, just so you know. The name of that fiction is The Mage Wars. You should read it, it kicks ass!  
  
"GAHH! STUPID CAST!!" Noble yelled. He was desperately trying to walk, while bandaged up in several casts and splinters. Every motion gave him a throbbing burst of screeching pain; it hurt.  
  
The fight with Gukko had taken a toll on Noble indeed. Silac had bandaged him up well, but even white magic wouldn't help now. Noble would have to sit out for at least two whole weeks.  
  
"You know, you'll heal faster if you rest." Sabrina said  
  
"That's what they always say. I say pfft, I don't need to be told what to do."  
  
"I wasn't telling, I was advising."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
A few moments later, Marche came into Noble's room. They were still staying at the Golden Gil pub. Marche had with him a bowl of water, and a loaf of Bannock.  
  
"Uhhh... Thanks." Noble replied; he hated depending on other people  
  
"I never did thank you." Marche said  
  
"Thank me? 'Bout what?"  
  
"You took one for the team." Marche told him "That could have been Emet, or Sabrina in those casts you're wearing."  
  
"He's right." Sabrina supported  
  
"... Yeah whatever." Noble said, trying to deny his act of heroism.  
  
"Well, anyway, we have an engagement with Clan Clatz. We'll be back soon." Sabrina said  
  
"Clatz? Isn't that the thieving clan?" Noble asked  
  
"Yes, yes it is." Marche said  
  
"Well, I guess I better give you this." Noble said, un brandishing a blue and white sword from under his pillow.  
  
"Isn't that the sword we won?" Sabrina asked  
  
"The Save the Queen..." Marche said in awe  
  
"I figured it would be best used in a Paladin's hands; with the Holy bonus and all." Noble smirked, handing it to Marche, who seemed extremely pleased.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Noble!" Marche said  
  
"Don't mention it.."  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was late afternoon now. Marche had talked about battling in Aisenfield....  
  
"Oh my Exodus...." Noble said under his breath. Clan Ritz was camping at Aisenfield today... And Noble couldn't even move... Wait.. What did he care for Clan Nutsy? They didn't matter to him, they were only pawns... "Yeah..." he said to himself "Just... Pawns..."  
  
"Clan Nutsy has no chance against Clan Ritz; this is ba... I mean good." Noble murmured.... "Good God, how much longer can I keep lying to myself..." Then Noble remembered something. Silac was talking about a dangerous potion in stock earlier, one he would do experiments on... The Ancient Potion...  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Tell me about this Ancient Potion." Noble asked the shop keeper.  
  
"It's very dangerous. It was once used for medical healing..." as soon as she said that, Noble dropped 1000 Gil on the counter, took the potion and ran, while motioning her to keep the change.  
  
"This better help..." he prayed  
  
------------------------------  
  
Noble took the potion outside the shop. In seconds his whole body was rasping in a horrible pain. Noble bent down to his knees. He was hearing voices in his head... Telling him he would die. Telling him he would suffer. Noble collapsed from exhaustion; the voices wouldn't stop, the pain wouldn't recede.  
  
"Exxooodduuusss!!!! Ssspppaaaarrree mee!!" he shouted. "Oh God save me!" Noble was chanting to multiple Gods, an amusement to all the people observing his anguish. The medicine was still taking him, deeper, deeper into it's grasp. Finally, after a grueling 15 minutes, it ended. Noble had survived with his body completely healed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Aisenfield....  
  
Marche and Ritz were staring each other down. Every one in both clans had fallen, except for the two, including Clan Clatz, who were easily dispatched.  
  
"That's a nice sword you have there Marche..." Ritz admired, holding her Eperism.  
  
".... Glad you noticed..." He said, glaring at her.  
  
Two blades clashed, and sparks flew. Ritz's sword was fast and nimble, and very sharp, an unbeatable combination.  
  
Marche's blade was medium sized, and powerful; nevertheless an equal match for Ritz.  
  
The blades flew at each other, hitting each other as a Mongoose and Cobra. The opponents eyed each other, and Ritz decided it was time to end this.. She would use magic...  
  
"Fire Whip!" She yelled, and a chain of fire ensnared Marche, thieving him of all options. This was over.  
  
"Grr.... Cheater...." Marche said, trying to break the whip.  
  
"I can not allow you to return the world..." Ritz said. Immediately after saying this, a chunk of manifested energy shaped like a hawk tore through Ritz's ensnaring fiery hold on Marche. Everyone looked around to see Noble.  
  
"... You traitor..." Ritz glared  
  
"I am a traitor not." Noble said  
  
"Traitor? Noble, what's she talking about?" Marche said  
  
"...." Noble couldn't bring himself to respond  
  
".... Heh. You fooled them well Noble." Ritz admired  
  
"I never deceived them! I am a member of Clan Nutsy now!" Noble said; it was true, he wore a banner of it, with a silhouette of all of the races in Ivalice, Clan Nutsy's sign, total Unity.  
  
"Noble, Noble, Noble. You don't know where you fit in... Do you? I was confused once." Ritz said. "Stay with Clan Ritz. Shara and I will take care of you."  
  
"I will not, especially if it involves hurting the innocent." Noble yelled.  
  
"I'm not innocent..." Marche said, hitting Noble in the face with the dull end of his sword.  
  
"Marche..." Noble said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Marche doesn't want you. He doesn't want some little runty puppy in his clan; Little orphan Noble isn't good enough for him..." Ritz said in distaste  
  
"...Stop..."  
  
"You can't handle the truth can you? Poor little guy, all alone in this world..."  
  
"Stop..."  
  
"Having nobody to rely on, nobody to care for you..."  
  
"Stop..."  
  
"Always sneaking a tear every chance you get. No one is here for you now, and they won't be here anymore..."  
  
"Stop it...."  
  
"Poor suicidally depressed Noble. One day this will all catch up to you." Ritz said. "But Clan Ritz still cares about you. Come on back..."  
  
"Leave the guy alone! He's gone through enough!" Sabrina yelled  
  
"Will everyone just leave me alone..."  
  
"POOR LITTLE NOBLE!" Ritz yelled  
  
"I SAID STOP!!!!" Noble yelled. His whole body was surrounded by a dark aura, as he yelled in rage. A power beyond time and imagination was erupting. The ground was falling underneath him, the sky was falling on him. Everything was a blur...  
  
"Just what I've been waiting for..." said Ritz. "Shara now! Use Charm shot! With Noble in our control Clan Nutsy will die!"  
  
"What's going on!!!???" Marche asked  
  
"She's possessed..." Silac replied. "Ritz is being possessed by some sort of enmity.."  
  
Shara fired a Charm shot, which bounced off the dark aura, and hit Emet....  
  
"Hello... Sexy..." ^-^ Emet said looking in Shara's direction.  
  
"....."  
  
"This madness has to stop!" Yelled Vili.  
  
"Let me take care of it...." Sabrina said, standing up. 


	4. LiGrim's Storm

I don't own FFTA... Thanks for the reviews. This is a real short chapter, mainly because it's a hooking chapter- that will link Chapters 3 and 5.  
  
Sabrina looked at Noble. He was writhing in pain, every inch of his body was covered with a black hate. Sabrina knew this was not normal... The spirit that controlled Ritz must have passed into Noble upon contact...  
  
Ritz had fallen unconscious. The enmity had transferred itself to Noble. The sky grew dim, and everyone had gone silent.  
  
"We have to stop this." Sabrina said. "That enmity... What is it doing to him...?"  
  
"To be perfectly.. Honest..." Silac said in a low voice "It's... Killing him..."  
  
"Wow, that makes thingss a hell of a lot better..." Emet snarled. "  
  
"How can we stop this?" Marche asked  
  
"Kupo! Use your holy blade kupo!" Montblanc yelled  
  
Marche unsheathed his Save the Queen, and stared at it. It shimmered in all of it's holy glory. This was his time.... Marche charged with the sword, but was easily knocked back by the dark spirit. Marche rose, and struck again.  
  
"I said I'd handle this!" Sabrina said. She tried slashing as fast as she could, and quickly evaded a counter attack from the black spirit. She softly blew a Rock Seal from her mouth, which failed to do anything at all.  
  
"Leave now... Or die." The spirit roared. Noble's body exploded with energy, and Noble lay on the ground, gasping for air. Noble had been too powerful to keep a long grip on. Noble looked at Marche, who was about to attack again.  
  
"STOP!!!!" Noble yelled, and Marche halted.  
  
"Stop? But we were about to win..." Marche said angrily  
  
"Don't harm that essence...."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's called.... Li-Grim...." Noble muttered. "It's what keeps this world bound together... It told me so whilst it was possessing me."  
  
"Then that's all the reason to kill it!" Marche ran up to the spirit, but before he slashed, he felt himself become heavier. Moving had become a chore, his movements were sluggish. He looked down at his feet, to see his body being slowly turned to stone. Then he turned behind himself to see Shara. She had used Rock seal.  
  
"Sorry Marche, but if what Ritz says is true, this world can not be tainted with." Shara said, smiling a bit out of sympathy.  
  
Ritz stirred a little. She had come to. The young girl observed her surroundings, seeing Marche turned to stone, Shara looking gloomy, and Noble, nearly dead and gasping for breathe.  
  
"What's gone on..." She said. "Last thing I remembered I was possessed."  
  
"It appears our worries have only just started...." Silac said. The dark force was circling over them, beckoning storming clouds. The spirit was chanting a deluge spell.  
  
"Well, I advise we take Marche and run..." Vili said. She picked up Marche's stone body, and started to hop off, followed by Silac, Emet, and Montblanc.  
  
"Shara..." Ritz said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
".... Pick up Noble, and go. I'll come too."  
  
"No..." Noble said. "I endangered everyone. I must make penance."  
  
"What kind of penance is suicide? Besides, you weren't under control of your own body!" Sabrina yelled.  
  
"I will stay, and fight to my death if need be. Then everyone can get away." Noble said.  
  
"Clan Ritz wishes you luck." Shara said. Ritz and Shara darted off.  
  
"Sabrina... Can you help me up?" Noble said  
  
"Yeah sure.." she said, kneeling down and staring at him. "Sorry Noble..." she said  
  
"Wha..?" Noble said, falling unconscious. She had karate chopped one of his pressure points, knocking him unconscious. She picked up Noble's unconscious body, and sprinted off. She turned around to see a solid wall of water come towards her.  
  
"Christ...." She prayed. The water quickly swept the two up, and brought them down to the dark depths of itself. Sabrina clung on to Noble, and then went unconscious.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Where are we...?" Noble looked around, and saw Sabrina laying in a blacked out state. "Oh my God..." he said, and executed CPR, trying to get the water out of her body.  
  
Noble listened for a heart beat. Good, he could hear a faint beat, that was surely a joyous thing!  
  
"Looks like you have had quite the journey." A Nu Mou behind Noble said.  
  
"Yeah... Who are you, and where are we?"  
  
"You are in Cadoan, and I am Ezel Berbier, the Antilaw Hermetic." 


End file.
